


Be Lazing On A Sunday

by iamdali



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank really loves Sundays. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Lazing On A Sunday

The early afternoon light spills in through a slit in the curtains, casting a line of golden light right across Frank's eyes. He blinks, groans, and turns away from it. If he could be bothered to move, he'd get up and shut the curtains properly. But, alas, the bed is warm and pillows soft, and Gerard's got his arm wrapped pretty tightly around Frank's waist; so for the time being Frank will just have to deal. 

Frank adores Sundays. He could write meaningful poetry about the feelings he gets from mornings just like these, but just like the open curtain problem – he's too comfy and it's _Sunday_ \- so the sonnets will have to wait. 

"Morning," Gerard murmurs before clearing his throat in Frank's ear, but whatever, it's Sunday. Frank doesn't mind. 

"I don't think it's morning anymore," Frank replies, smiling against the pillow as Gerard's lips drift to Frank's shoulder. He kisses it a few times, lips trailing along, closer to his neck. Frank sighs, content. 

"Good," Gerard says before kissing the back of Frank's neck and the bottom of his cheek. "I love waking up passed noon." 

Gerard's hand shifts from Frank's stomach to his hip, beginning its daily exploration of Frank's body. Frank lies beneath the touch, Gerard's fingers now ghosting up and down his sides, as he slowly and blissfully drifts between two states of consciousness. His brain hasn't fully woken yet, and the world seems to be a lot lighter and brighter, easing Frank gently out of sleep. 

As Gerard's hand wanders down to his thigh, Frank's dick starts to stir. Gerard grins to himself. 

"You wanna?" he asks, dipping his fingertips in to the dark trail of pubic hair. Frank groans and shifts, subconsciously moving himself further up the bed to get his dick closer to Gerard's touch. 

"Yeah," Frank breathes, turning his head around to catch Gerard's lips in a half bite half kiss. "I wanna." 

Finally talking hold of Frank's cock, Gerard squeezes slowly, thumb pressing in to the underside and sliding up as he starts to jack Frank lazily. Frank gasps a little, pressing himself back against Gerard and jutting his hips forward in small snaps in to Gerard's hand. 

Gerard uses the pad of his thumb to tease the head of Frank's cock before stroking from base to tip and back again. Frank lets his hand float down on top of Gerard's, fingertips rubbing over Gerard's long fingers, encouraging him to move a little faster. He does, speeding up his strokes until Frank's letting out a quiet moan with every breath, eyes fluttering open and closed. 

Gerard soon tires of this and gently let's go of Frank's cock. Frank whimpers, but soon forgives when he feels Gerard's fingers probing against his lips. He takes them in to his mouth, coating them in thick layers of gleaming spit that webs off his lips when Gerard pulls his fingers away. He presses his wet fingertips against Frank's hole as Frank raises his knee a little, pushing back in to Gerard. 

When the first finger slips in, Frank's eyes fall open along with his mouth and he gasps almost silently. Gerard moves the finger around for a few moments, kissing Frank's throat with a wet, open mouth. He adds another soon after, sliding them out slowly before slipping them back in, loosening Frank until he moves freely enough to push himself back down against Gerard's hand. 

"Ready," Frank pants after another few moments, "ready-ready, _fuck_." 

Gerard curls his fingers up one last time, waiting to hear Frank moan before he pulls them slowly out. 

The lube is easily within grasp on the bedside table, and Gerard twists around quickly to get it, squeezing probably too much out on to his fingers before he rubs them together, tossing the bottle aside. He slicks himself up, stroking lazily over his fully hard dick. He groans and shuts his eyes, shifting against his hand as he loses himself for a moment. 

Frank reaches back to slap at Gerard's thigh. "That's enough," he whispers and Gerard reluctantly lets go. 

Helping Frank push one knee further up to his chest, Gerard swiftly guides himself in to Frank, sinking right down to the hilt as they both inhale sharply. Gerard hums against Frank's ear, hand stroking soothing circles over his bare hip. Frank keeps himself still for a moment before reaching back and tugging on Gerard's hair. 

"Go," he orders, and Gerard instantly complies, grabbing Frank's hip harder and sliding quickly out of him before pushing back in. 

Frank's chest feels tight, but it's nothing new. He rocks back against Gerard's cock, hand keeping a tight grip in his black hair, his own way of keeping them as close as possible. Gerard bites at Frank's neck a little, teeth nipping the skin as he thrusts. 

"Frankie," Gerard groans, quiet and long, the sound dragging out from his mouth as he licks over a dark bruise on Frank's neck. Frank pulls tighter still at Gerard's hair. 

"Kiss me," he grunts, squeezing himself around Gerard on each thrust in. Gerard allows his head to be yanked in to an awkward angle as Frank twists back and kisses him, sloppy and lazy with tongue and the squelching noise of too much spit. Frank doesn't care, neither of them care because now they've both found the perfect rhythm, and the room is just a song of sound, skin and spit and moans and sex. 

Gerard's fingertips dig hard in to Frank's hips, so hard Frank's sure he's going to have five little bruises there tomorrow. Again, it's so hard to care when Gerard's shifting himself in to a new angle, aiming for that one place that makes Frank lose everything. 

He finds it quickly and Frank starts shaking, shouting almost as he hands himself over to Gerard on a platter, panting his name and rutting himself back on to Gerard's cock with force. 

Gerard's only had his hand around Frank's dick long enough to give it a couple of firm strokes before Frank's coming, long and draining as he gasps and digs his nails in to Gerard's scalp. Maybe Gerard gets off on the pain of it, because as the skin at the back of his head stings and Frank tightens deliciously around him, he finds himself coming with an energy he didn't know he had – emptying himself in to Frank and riding it out until everything gets too sensitive. 

 

They don't even bother to clean up properly. Gerard takes a few half hearted swipes at himself with the bed sheets before reaching forward and doing the same for Frank. He kisses just behind Frank's ear, tongue darting out to trace the back of the shell as Frank shivers. 

"Do we have to get out of bed yet?" Frank asks quietly. Gerard shakes his head. 

"We don't have to be anywhere we don't want to be."

Frank smiles as he feels the familiar hands of sleep rock his whole body once again, slow and lazy. He tangles his fingers with Gerard's and pulls him along with him. 

Frank really loves Sundays.


End file.
